


Breathing Trust

by inanis_mortem



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Explicit Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 19:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15825150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanis_mortem/pseuds/inanis_mortem





	Breathing Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifer_Chr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifer_Chr/gifts).



Ares cups Seliph’s face, both of them trembling as Ares rolls his hips slowly, Seliph pushing into every thrust Ares makes, meeting him move for move. Ares is panting, his face flushed high with deep red and Seliph thinks he looks adorable, eyes unfocused and hazy and Ares  _ jerks _ when Seliph presses a biting kiss to the inside of Ares wrist, lips curling into a smile. Ares’ hips stutter and Seliph loses his composure for a moment, the interruption of rhythm completely throwing him off and he lets out a bitten off whimper. 

“I-I like that,” Ares pants, returning to their pace and Seliph tilts his head back, allowing Ares to press open mouthed kisses to his neck. “You sound…” He struggles for a word to properly describe what Seliph sounds like but he can’t do, his mind is anything but clear at the moment. So he gives up and settled for a harder thrust, earning another noise that builds the tension roiling inside of him.

Seliph’s arms wound themselves Ares, nails digging lightly into Ares’ back as Ares picks up the pace, Ares’ own moans and ricocheting off the walls in the silence. Seliph wraps his legs shakily around Ares’ hips, pulling Ares in every time Ares pushes,  _ deeper and deeper and _ \- Ares almost comes, unable to contain himself when Seliph tightens around him but Seliph’s soft whisper of “No, not yet, love,” brings him back and he buries himself into Seliph, trying to distract himself and unwind before he doesn’t listen to Seliph. 

They stay like that, Ares bringing both of them to the edge before Seliph holds them back and pulls them back to mind blowing pleasure, each time growing increasingly unbearable for Ares. Seliph chuckles when Ares lets out a noise of protest when he tells Ares to hold back again, noticing the glint in Ares’ eyes that warn him Ares is reaching his limit and soon won’t hold back. 

“Okay, love,” he murmurs, burying one of his hands into Ares’ hair, leaning up to draw Ares in for another kiss. “Last time, I promise. But I want you to do what we discussed last night, please?” He bats his eyelashes and Ares let’s out a groan, dropping his head and nuzzling Seliph’s bright blue locks while muttering something along the lines of ‘this isn’t fair’ and Seliph waits, drawing lazy circles into the skin of Ares’ bicep. 

Ares heaves a sigh when Seliph wriggles his hips a bit to remind Ares of where they are, lifting himself back up, caging Seliph in between his arms as Seliph drops his own arms above his head, smiling up at Ares. Ares rolls his eyes, pressing a kiss to Seliph’s forehead, rocking his hips once before he asks, “Are you sure?”

Seliph nods, warmth building up in his stomach at the concern that tinges Ares’ voice, it’s so sweet of Ares to care so much. “Yes,” he reaffirms, checking Ares’ face for signs of discomfort because as much as he wants it, he doesn’t want to do it if Ares doesn’t but all he finds is determination and a hint of anticipation. He lies back, fully relaxing as Ares presses another kiss to Seliph’s forehead, evidently steeling himself and Seliph presses one to Ares’ cheek in return, the words “I trust you,” barely audible but it’s enough to get a jerk out of Ares and Seliph lets out a choked laugh as he arches off the bed. 

Ares wraps his hands around Seliph’s neck when Seliph settles back down, hands trembling a bit until Seliph touches one of Ares’ wrists with a hand until Ares’ hands still. “Sixty seconds, sixty seconds,” Ares repeats over and over, and Seliph waits, shutting his eyes for a moment as he shifts, feeling Ares’ cock dragging against the sensitive nerves. He’s unprepared for when Ares tightens his grip, eyes flying open as Ares slowly increases the pressure, his eyes fixed on Seliph’s face as Seliph struggles to breathe, bucking his hips against Ares. 

His mouth falls open as he tries to take in breath and Ares is driving his hips into Seliph. It's so much, so much, there’s Ares’ cock scraping against his every sensitive nerve and the lightheadedness that comes from being unable to breathe and Seliph keens, or keens as much as he’s able to, eyes rolling back with pleasure. Ares is loud, grunting with exertion as his thrusts become stilted and uneven, his grip loosening around Seliph’s throat when Seliph clenches around him before he tightens it again. 

Seliph hears the breathless counting through his haziness, Ares watching his every move as Seliph strains against him, hands grasping at Ares’ own. Ares falters for a moment when Seliph clenches around him again, this time his grip completely loosening as he tried to reign himself in, watching Seliph suck in air desperately, not sure what to do. 

“Keep going,” Seliph gasps out, his eyes fluttering open and shut as Ares freezes, hesitant. “ _ Please. _ ” Ares never been one that’s strong against Seliph’s sweet pleas, even with a clear head and he is anything but that right now so he does as Seliph says and continues, kissing Seliph before he tightens his grip again. Seliph struggles, flailing as Ares is more sure this time and finds the right pressure quicker, throwing all his strength against Ares.

Ares holds steady and fucks into Seliph as hard as he can, Seliph jerking and twisting under him. Seliph’s lips are mouthing out soundless moans as his eyes become more unfocused, his vision starting to spot as both the heady pleasure and the thrill of not being able to breathe overwhelms him. He wants to beg for more but he can’t _ speak _ , he wants to come but he can’t  _ ask _ .

There’s a low laugh from Ares as if Ares realizes his dilemma. “You should come, Seliph,” Ares grits out huskily, his eyes flashing dangerously before he stops for a split second, pulling out completely before slamming back in. Seliph whines as he comes, his back arching off the bed, hips pressing against Ares and Ares grunts, his grip loosening again as he loses the battle to stay in control, collapsing on top of Seliph as they both ride it out, grasping at each other.

There isn’t much they can say as they catch their breaths, Ares pulling out of Seliph before he rolls off of him, pulling the condom off, tying it off and tossing it at the garbage can, not waiting to see if it lands or not, his other hand immempoly searching for one of Seliph’s. Seliph curls up against Ares, his eyes half lidded as he stares at Ares, lips bitten red and pupils still blown wide.

Ares pulls him close, pressing gently kisses to Seliph’s neck, trying to gauge if he’s done it properly, Seliph making sleepy noises as Ares tries to check him for wounds. “Thank you,” Seliph rasps out, voice a little rough, “I really liked that.” Ares chuckles, tugging the covers over them reasoning that they can always have a laundry day tomorrow and clean up later.

 

“I’m glad. Did I do anything wrong? Do you want something done differently? Do-” He’s cut off by a kiss from Seliph, effectively shutting him up. Seliph smirks mischievously instead, burying his head into Ares’ shoulder, fingers of the hand that’s not in Ares’ grasp splayed out across Ares’ chest.

 

“Shhhh, you did perfect. Although, can we do it again? Pretty please?” Ares lets out a groan, catching a glimpse of Seliph’s pleading face before he slaps a hand over his face, already knowing his inevitable answer. Seliph lets out a soft snicker, snuggling closer to Ares. 

 

“Ugh, fine. You’re impossible to say no to.”

 

“Thank you, Ares~”


End file.
